bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hiyori Sarugaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Visored | urodziny = 1 sierpnia | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 133 cm | waga = 26 kg | przynależność = Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału, szef Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | poprzedni zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 22, Rozdział 189 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 112 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Reiko Takagi | angielski głos = Mela Lee | galeria = tak }} jest byłą wicekapitan 12. Oddziału. Jej kapitanem był Kisuke Urahara, przedtem Kirio Hikifune. Wygląd Hiyori jest niewysoką drobną blondynką o brązowych oczach. Włosy ma związane w dwa kucyki. Ubrana jest w czerwony dres. Zanpakutō nosi na plecach. Kiedy była wicekapitaniem nosiła standardowy strój Shinigami. Miała też wtedy dłuższe kucyki (włosy). Bardzo charakterystyczny jest u niej prawy kieł (dlatego właśnie Ichigo nazywa ją wampirzycą). Oprócz czerwonego dresu nosi żółte japonki (którymi ma zwyczaj bicia Ichigo i innych Visoredów). Osobowość Hiyori jest bardzo energiczna i wybuchowa, często gwałtowna, popędliwa i agresywna. Złość najczęściej wyładowuje na Shinjim bijąc go swoim klapkiem. Później również w ten sposób wyładowuje złość na Ichigo. Hiyori jest arogancka w stosunku do większości innych osób (była taka jeszcze w Soul Society - nawet do Kisuke zwracała się po imieniu, choć był jej kapitanem). Wydaje się jakby nienawidziła Shinigami i ludzi. Była bardzo przywiązana do Kirio Hikifune, szanowała ją i ufała jej, zwracała się do niej "kapitan Hikifune". Kirio była dla niej w pewnym sensie jak matka. Z tego powodu nie chciała zaakceptować Urahary jako swojego nowego kapitana. Wydaje się, że nie cierpi Shinjiego (nazywała go boge co oznacza głupek/idiota), jednak są przyjaciółmi. Była zazdrosna gdy dłużej rozmawiał z Lisą niż z nią, być może nawet jest w nim zakochana, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. Ichigo nazywa najczęściej cymbałem a on, mimo jej usilnych starań, nie zwraca się do niej Hiyori-san. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hiyori jako wicekapitan Hiyori była wicekapitaniem 12. Oddziału. Służyła pod rozkazami Hikifune, a później Urahary (choć na początku tego nie chciała). Hiyori była sceptyczna odnośnie pomysłu Urahary do stworzenia Instytutu Badań. Była przerażona gdy Urahara zabrał ją do więzienia, by zabrać stamtąd Kurotsuchiego. Ostatecznie zgodziła się na projekt dotyczący instytutu. Gdy został on (instytut) stworzony, Hiyori nie była zadowolona (w instytucie nie miała władzy wicekapitana, była podporządkowana Mayuriemu). Gdy usłyszano o zaginięciach w Rukongai, Hiyori została tam wysłana w celu zbadania sytuacji. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Zhollowfikowanych kolegów. Zostaje ogłuszona i poddana przez Aizena procesowi Hollowifikacji tak jak jej przyjaciele. Po znalezieniu i przywróceniu jej jak i pozostałym Visoredom ludzkiej formy, razem z Visoredami, Uraharą i Tessaiem ucieka z Soul Society. Fabuła Arrancar Hiyori po raz pierwszy pojawia się w "rozmowie" z Shinjim (bije go) kiedy zarzuca mu nieudolność (bo nie przekonał jeszcze Ichigo do pójścia z nim). Spotykają ich wtedy Orihime Inoue i Chad. Hiyori szydzi z ich imion ("księżniczka (hime) i tygrys (tora). Ładna para."). Kiedy Kurosaki pojawia się w końcu w siedzibie Visoredów, atakuje go od razu (w masce) próbując zmusić do ujawnienia jego formy Hollowa. Gdy w końcu dochodzi do jego przemiany, Hiyori znajduje się w złej sytuacji. Gdy Ichigo w formie Hollowa próbuje ją udusić, zostaje uratowana przez interwencje innych Visoredów. Hiyori jest przerażona i wstrząśnięta (choć się nie przyznała) tą sytuacją. Wynalazła Super-łazik na którym później ćwiczył Kurosaki. Sztuczna Karakura Później pojawia się (razem z innymi Visoredami) w trakcie inwazji Aizena w Fałszywej Karakurze. Rusza razem z Lisą by walczyć przeciwko Harribel (pomóc Hitsugayi). Od razu kłóci się z kapitanem 10. Oddziału, który może i by zniósł nazywanie go łysolem, ale gdy nazwała go kurduplem stracił cierpliwość. Później Hyori włączyła się do walki Lisy uwalniając swój Zanpakutō. Niestety, wkrótce została sprowokowana przez Aizena do ataku na niego. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy widzimy Gina w akcji, który swoim mieczem przebija Hiyori. Potem przybywa kapitan Unohana i leczy ciało Hiyori, niestety nie wiadomo czy ostatecznie przeżyje. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Hiyori idzie wraz z Lisą przez ulicę, kiedy nagle wyczuwa Shinigami. Patrzy na płot i widzi małe zniekształcenie przestrzeni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Moce i umiejętności *'Ekspert walki wręcz': Hiyori jest bardzo uzdolniona w dziedzinie walki wręcz. Często używa różnorodnych kopnięć w kombinacji ze swoim Zanpakutō. Jako osoba drażliwa i agresywna, często uderza ludzi w normalnych okolicznościach. Sarugaki posiada również wystarczające umiejętności, aby wyrwać się mieszkańcowi Siedliska Larw, który wziął ją za zakładniczkę. :* : Technika, podczas której Hiyori "skacze" po twarzy przeciwnika. Jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysłać Ichigo na znaczną odległość, rozkruszając przy tym jego maskę. :* : Sarugaki uderza oponenta laczkiem z ogromną siłą. Technika została użyta na Shinjim; uderzony nią mężczyzna odlatuje dosyć daleko, niszcząc przy tym barierę Hachigena oraz jedną ze ścian. Zanpakutō right|190px|thumb|Kubukiri Orochi : Miecz Hiyori to standardowa katana. Jej tsuba zdobiona jest serduszkami, jako kontrast do jej mało dziewczęcego charakteru. Kiedy pełniła funkcje wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, nosiła go przy pasie, jednak jako Visored nosi go na plecach. *'Shikai': Polecenie uwolnienia miecza to . W tym stanie katana Hiyori staje się dużym tasakiem z ząbkowanymi ostrzami jak w pile.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 16-17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. *'Bankai': Brak. Hollowfikacja right|190px|thumb|Maska Hiyori Maska Pustego: Charakteryzuje się dużym rogiem na środku czoła. Nad oczami (pod rogiem) znajduje się pasek złożony z fioletowych deltoidów. Ma wystającą brodę. Maska przypomina trochę czaszkę. Po jej założeniu oczy zmieniają kolor na czarny, a tęczówki na żółty. Jako jedyna z Visoredów wytrzymała walkę w wewnętrznym świecie, gdyż może utrzymać maskę 69 min i 2 s. *'Powiększenie mocy ': Gdy nosi maskę, jej moce Shinigami są zwiększone jak również szybkość i siła. frame|right|Cero :Cero: Podczas walki z armią Menosów, Hiyori wykazała zdolność do używania czerwonego Cero gdy otwiera usta. Siła jest potężna i może razić więcej niż jeden cel. Działa jak promień. Cenzura thumb|left|190px|Hiyori przecięta w mandze przez Gina frame|right|Hiyori przebita w anime przez Gina W mandze, kiedy Hiyori przechodzi do ataku na Aizena, została przecięta przez Gina swoim mieczem na pół. W anime, gdy Hiyori przechodzi do ataku na Aizena, zostaje ona przebita z tyłu przez Shinsō Gina. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Hiyori Sarugaki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:12. Oddział